(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor is used as a switching element to independently drive each pixel in a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting device. A thin film transistor array panel includes a thin film transistor, a scanning signal line (or a gate line) for transmitting a scanning signal to the thin film transistor, a data line for transmitting a data signal, and a pixel electrode connected thereto.
In commercially available embodiments, the data line is disposed intersecting the gate line such that a parasitic capacitance is generated between the data line and the pixel electrode close thereto, and as a result the charged voltage of the pixel electrode is unstable.
To form the thin film transistor array panel, several photolithography processes are required, and one photolithography process includes a detailed process of several tens to several hundreds of steps such that if the number of the photolithography processes is increased, the process time and the cost are increased. Accordingly, various methods to reduce the number of photolithography processes have been proposed. However, there are problems accompanied with reducing the number of photolithography processes, such that it is not easy to reduce the number of photolithography processes. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a process with a reduced number of photolithography processes without additional complications.